


Lessons

by kbloodstone



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbloodstone/pseuds/kbloodstone
Summary: An insight into Buck's training of his new pet.





	

Keith sits quietly on the bare mattress, tucked into the corner. The basement is dark, aside from the bare lightbulbs that haunt the room rather then give any light.

He stares upwards, watching them swing slightly from the movement upstairs and tucks his legs up against his chest to wrap his arms around them, burying his face into his knees.

He's beyond dignity now. Beyond 'being a man.'

 

 

Buck had removed his clothing from him two days ago. Pulled them right off of him and walked up the stairs.

At first he faked he was fine with it. Boldly walking around the room, his cock dangling helplessly between his legs. He'd lounge around, alone in the room. _I'm not afraid of this._ He told himself.

That maybe lasted 3 hours. Then he heard the scrape of a chair from upstairs and a pair of boots walking near the door to the stairs, and he froze. He found himself praying wildly that no one was coming down. He felt himself shrink into himself as his eyes darted to the stair case.

No one came down.

Buck had only been walking around his house.

But it was too late. Keith's fake bravado had been exposed, and his internal defences collapsed from there.

He tried being good, answering Buck obediently, when he did come down, hoping he would be rewarded, but that didn't work. (Though he did avoid a caning that was destined for him apparently.) Next he tried asking, which went completely unnoticed, and very quickly turned to pleading anyway. By the end of the first day, he was already begging on all fours, humiliated.

By now, he had gone quiet. Buck would come down to get something or bring him a small plate of food, and Keith would raise his eyes, shoulders hunched over defensively, body exposed for his master's enjoyment. Their eyes would meet, and Keith's brow would raise a fraction of an inch, before Buck would shake his head, _No,_ and Keith would immediately drop his gaze. The last thing he needed was for Buck to think he was challenging his decision.

 

 

Keith hears the door to the basement open and raises his head slightly to watch the visitor come down.

The figure reaches the bottom of the stairs and moves towards him. Keith's eyes drop down as Buck comes around to take a seat on the edge of the mattress.

“Afternoon,” says the gruff voice that has become much too familiar. “I hope you've been good and gotten some rest.”

He leans in to stroke the side of Keith's face.

“It's time for school.” He whispers softly, grinning from ear to ear. “Come on. Get out of bed.”

Keith swallows and unfolds himself, all the while keeping his eyes to the ground, and crawls on all fours to the edge of the bed.

He feels a hand lay itself on the small of his back and he arches involuntarily, his spine curving as though a large weight has been lain on top of him. A pitiful whimper of apology escapes his lips.

“Easy boy.” Buck's hand lovingly caresses the young man's back. “Come on. Come stand in front of me, so I can get a good look at ya'.”

A chill passes through Keith as he envisions himself standing in the middle of the room for show.

“Yes Mr. Buck.” He says quietly, well trained from a previous 'lesson.'

Buck smiles and leans back, supporting himself on his arms behind him.

“Good boy,” he encourages.

Keith crawls off the edge of the bed, struggling to his feet. Every inch of him is screaming for him to cover himself, for all this to stop, but he doesn't dare disobey. He knows from experience now, it takes only one wrong move to trigger Buck's wrath, and for now, he's being gentle. Let's keep it that way.

Keith is standing in the middle of the room, face flushed in humiliation, legs pressed together and arms hanging limply at his side. His shoulders are still hunched, as he looks up at his master for his next directive.

Buck smiles as he takes him all in.

“Good. Now come closer.” His spreads his legs invitingly. “I want a better look.”

Keith is about to take a step forward but hesitates, his nerves catching him in mid stride.

Buck raises one eyebrow dangerously, but says nothing. Instead, he patiently watches his boy, shut its eyes tight, brow furrowed, and take a long deep breath, collecting its resolve, before reopening its eyes and taking a few steps forward to stand between Buck's thighs.

“Good.” He coos, and Keith feels his whole body relax a degree. He thought for sure he would be punished for that misstep. It really didn't take much with Buck.

Buck begins drifting his hands over Keith's body, letting his palms dip around each curve of muscle. His eyes follow his fingers, as he inspects his property, looking over every bruise and cut.

“That one's healing up nicely” he says under his breath, as his fingers drag over a particularly nasty flesh wound.

Keith takes a sharp intake of breath as the calloused fingers brush against the wound.

He knows he's not expected to answer. He stands still as the creeping hands invade his space, sliding over every inch of his body. There's no place they don't go.

He feels the hands slide to his hips to turn him around, and he obeys, feeling the hands shoot upwards to drift over his shoulders and down his back.

Soon Keith is feeling queazy as the hungry fingers claim him inch by inch.

“Almost done,” Buck mumbles when his fingers reach the crack of his ass.

This is the worst part.

Every day, Buck subjects him to this humiliating 'inspection' bullshit, but as much as he tries to mentally prepare himself for it, he just can't get used to the last part. It always hurts.

He feels his cheeks being forced apart and his Master's hand slips between them.

Keith grunts and flounders forward slightly when Buck's index finger plunges into him without warning. A small grunt of pain escapes him as Buck pushes and twists the finger deeper inspecting Keith's insides, while holding his hips in place with his other hand. Keith's entrance clenches painfully as the finger is pressed, knuckle deep, to feel the soft lining of his rectum.

Relief finally arrives, when Buck pulls the finger out abruptly with a pop and pats Keith lovingly on the backside, signalling the end of inspection.

“Everything looks fine.”

Keith's eyes are shut tight, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, as he turns around again to face Buck. He's breathing deeply, trying to stay calm.

He doesn't know how long they stay there together, silently facing each other. It probably isn't very long, but it feels like an eternity. Keith's mind becomes more and more agitated as he waits for his next command, standing awkwardly in front of Buck, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

Finally he hears Buck shift his weight on the edge of the bed, and watches him from the corner of his eye, as the man leans back onto his elbows.

“You look tired.” Buck says quietly.

Keith has no idea what he's supposed to answer to that. Of all people, Buck know's he's tired. Of course he is. Buck's made sure of it for shit's sake.

A shadow of a frown passes over Keith's face as he struggles to figure out what Buck wants, but his master saves him the trouble.

“Let's have an easy lesson today, hm?” Buck pats the spot next to him on the mattress, inviting him to take a seat. “What d'ya say?”

The faint traces of a frown reappear on Keith's face. He's only lived in the basement for a short while, but he's been there long enough to know not to trust any 'easy' lessons.

Buck suddenly comes forward to sit up straight, and Keith jumps and stumbles backwards in surprise. Keith is sure he's about get up and force him into the bed with him, but Buck just turns onto his hands and knees to crawl across the surface and take a seat again, now leaning against the wall, legs stretched out over the mattress in front of him.

“Last chance.” He says, a disarming smile plastered on his face, but eyes flashing dangerously.

Buck places a pillow behind his back and spreads his legs.

He pats the spot of mattress between his legs.

Keith's face blanches. He steps forward, going onto his hands and knees, and settles himself between Buck's legs, shaking.

Buck's smile widens. He can feel Keith's trembling through the mattress.

He reaches up to cup Keith's face, pushing those beautiful features upwards to face him. So defiant those eyes were when he first got him, and still sometimes he could see flashes of that in the boy, but not today. Today, he can tell his catch is worn out. The boy's gaze is cast downward in complete submission and there is a wetness in his eyes that suggests it would take nothing for him to collapse into tears. He won't go too hard on him this time.

“Look at me.” Buck says gently. “Come on now. Look at me.”

Keith's eyes slowly roll up to gaze into Buck's. The commanding gaze makes him shrink slightly, but he manages to hold it, albeit reluctantly.

“Good boy.” Buck smiles. “Now unzip me.”

Keith's eyes dart down nervously to the other man's fly, then back up to his face.

Buck nods downwards at his own crotch, eyebrows raised. Keith can hear Buck's voice in his head; ' _go on then...'_

Keith turns his attention back to his master's jeans and reaches out with delicate fingers to unbutton him. As his fingers pull the button out, he can feel Buck's body heat through the material.

The feeling is bizarre and so intimate, that his head spins lightly from the stress. His hands so close to his master's most private area, he doesn't dare look up as he can feel Buck's razor sharp gaze on the back of his head, watching his every thought and action.

His fingers grip onto the zipper and he pulls downward, releasing the bulge inside. Still the uncomfortably intimate feeling of the whole thing unnerves him. He's done this before. So many times. Taken charge and laid a pretty girl on her back, gently unzipped her, and...But this time it's a man. A man who makes him do things...things he wants to forget.

He used to feel in charge when he did this in the past. He feels far from that now. He watches Buck's bulge throb excitedly under the thin cotton of his briefs and Keith feels more like he's just unzipped his own sentence.

“Kiss me.” Buck's voice breaks the silence.

Keith's eyes dart upwards in surprise, and he begins straightening up to reach Buck's lips, but a forceful hand comes crashing down on top of his head, and buries his face into Buck's briefs. With his face pressed into Buck's groin, breathing in the musky tones between his legs, Keith finally understands what Buck had meant.

“I said Kiss me.” Buck repeats to clarify, just in case.

The hand holding him down lifts away, and Keith shifts his body to reposition himself more comfortably between Buck's legs.

He's flat on his stomach now, legs outstretched behind him. Buck coos appreciatively when Keith stretches out, leaving his entire backside exposed.

“Mmm, good boy,” Buck mumbles. His need is becoming more apparent in his voice. “I like the view.”

The smell of musk and sweat invades Keith's space as he lowers himself and wraps his lips around Buck's head. He can taste the sharp tang of salt and precum, and gags.

A moan leaps from Buck's throat and Keith feels a hand slip behind his head again.

“Keep Going.”

Keith feels the hand press him forward, and he obeys, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything but the taste.

His head bobs up and down as he suckles on the head. As his saliva washes away the initial sweat, it's not so bad. The soft skin sliding in his mouth, feels almost gentle, and soon he finds his tongue wrapping around the shaft and creeping lower, searching for that same soft skin.

He hates himself for it, but after everything he's been through, this isn't that bad.

He lowers himself deeper, tongue cleaning the soft skin as he goes, until he feels something bump against the back of his throat and he pulls back to cough. He did it. Without gagging or throwing up, he did it. He took Buck in his mouth.

“Well. Wasn't that fun.” Buck cocks his head to the side. “Nice little recon mission.”

Keith glances upwards, and winces as the fingers behind his head grip onto his hair.

“I'll be havin' that real suck now if you please,” and plunges Keith's face forward, shoving his cock into the boy's mouth, before gripping his head with both hands, and thrusting upwards.

A muffled cry splutters out of the boy as he feels his throat forced dangerously open. His windpipe is blocked from the sliding member inside of him and he's choking on his own spit. His arms flail beside him as he tries to push his master off, but all he feels is Buck's forearms tense as he continues to push inside him.

Finally, just as the world begins to spin around him, Buck grants him relief and shoves him off.

Keith tumbles to the floor in a heap, his body possessed by heaving coughs, as he gasps for air.

On the bed, Buck is watching him recover with interest. The boy is still new. There's so much he doesn't know about him. How resilient is he? How much can he handle? What are his limits?

He watches as the boy goes from shuddering heap on the floor, to after a while, turning unto his side to let his breathing even out. The boy's eyes open and he turns to look to look up at the ceiling, his face wet with tears but void of the panic from before.

Buck smiles at him. Keith knows he still has more to do. He knows class isn't done. It's a good sign.

“Good boy,” Buck whispers to him lovingly. “Come on back up.”

Keith struggles onto his knees and crawls towards the bed. His throat hurts and he splutters once more, his body quaking. As he reaches the edge of the mattress, he feels a warm hand on his shoulders. This time he doesn’t flinch.

“Alright?” Buck gives his shoulder a squeeze, and Keith slumps against the mattress, still seated on the floor.

Buck runs his fingers through his toy's hair and wipes the spittle off his chin.

“Not much left in the tank...” he says softly, letting his fingers trail against Keith's scalp.

Buck slips off the bed to come down to his level. He lifts Keith's chin to look up at him.

Though Keith's eyes look back at him obediently, there's a odd glaze in them. He really doesn’t have much left in him.

Buck leans forward and wraps his arms around the quivering torso. Keith's eyes flash open in surprise and a grunt escapes him as he's hoisted back onto the bed. He's feels rough hands rearrange him onto his back, his arms made to lay straight along his sides. He can feel all this happening, but he can't see it. Everything is going darker and darker around him, until finally it goes black.

 

 

Buck sits perched on his knees over Keith's limp body. He hadn't expected the little shit to pass out that quickly. He had fully intended to get his rocks off with a good face fucking before hand, but he couldn’t do it now. He'd suffocate the poor fucker.

“Damn.” He mutters to himself, pulling his jeans down past his knees. He still needs his fuck.

He pulls Keith's limp body towards him, and pulls the man's legs up to rest on Buck's shoulders, leaving his hole exposed.

He greases himself with a bottle from under the bed, and lines himself up. Keith is going to feel this one when he wakes up, but it won't be too bad, Buck thinks to himself, he's had enough training these past couple weeks, he should still be loose. At which point, he pushes into the tight pucker, stretching it open.

He lets out a long groan as he slides inside and leans forward, immediately beginning to roll his hips in and out. He quickly builds up speed and begins pounding the limp body below him, holding the boy in place by the hips. He's quick to finish. The brunt of the fun is gone at this point. May as well just get off and move on.

With one last shuddering lurch, he lets go in Keith's hole, filling him with heat before pulling out.

He sits himself up unto his knees, still holding Keith's legs over his shoulders, and watches the boy. Out cold. He gives a shrug and gets up, letting the legs fall helplessly off his shoulders to collapse onto the mattress behind him.

After zipping himself up, he quickly jaunts up the stairs, to reach up at the landing. He grabs the pile of clothing tucked away from sight and tosses them onto the bed. They land haphazardly onto the naked figure splayed across the mattress.

Buck takes one last look and turns away, his mind already switching to the next thing on the agenda as the light of the upstairs floods his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
